Chocolate Eclair
by Birdie Ruskin
Summary: Yoko is a girl who wants to say hi to a new foreign exchange student from France. But little does he know...Yoko is a secret... agent.
1. Chocolate Eclair

_Chocolate Éclair_

Yoko was walking home from school one day when she decided to go to the convenient store to order magazine. That's when she got this idea to talk to that new foreign-exchange student from France. Yeah, she admitted that he was cute and all but there was also a **real** reason she wanted to meet the French boy Éclair.

So she left the convenient store to go to his house which was only across the street from her own. She rang the doorbell:

Ding-Dong!

"Wow. Look at the butterfly flying around," she says randomly while waiting. Lord-and-behold! Éclair opens the door. "Um...hi?" he says nervously, "Do I know you?" he says in a strangely more British accent than a French one. "Why do you sound British?" she asked, he said, "Because I was born in France and then my parents moved to England when I was 2, we stayed there for ten years before moving back to France for another 3 years. So the only English I know how to speak is what they spoke in England." He explains.

"Oh." She says,

Silence.

"Hey, want to go out with me to Disney World? We can fly in a super-cool jet that organization BLANCA has paid for."

"How and why?" he asks confused, "Why? Because you're new and I want to show you around...and you're cute." She muttered the last part so he couldn't hear, "And because I need your help. Now answering your other question of 'How?' I'm an assassin working for the secret organization BLANCA; Spanish for white. I am given assignments like hacking and obtaining information. I also play spy and sometimes sneak into labs and things, too." He stares at her funny-like.

"Ok...? So why do you need me?" he asks.

"Well, one: I need you because, it's my day off and I want to go to Disneyland and two: because there are evil paparazzi reporters disguised as aliens trying to snap pictures of the newlywed Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie and I've been given orders by HQ to protect them from such beasts. So...you coming or what?"

He stares at her not really buying it but he finally just agrees since he had nothing better to do. "Ok. Fine. Let's go" he says, "Cool!" she takes out her cell, matrix-style,

Click!

"Captain Kase? Yeah, hey CK! Nothing much how about you?" she carries on her conversation before finally seeing (yet again) another glare by her new friend. "Um...Yeah. Sorry to cut you off but I gotta tell you, since he's giving me weird looks, I gotta new partner-in-crime. Huh? No. He took the red-pill, like me. Yeah, so can you pick us up? I left my locater on me so it shouldn't be too hard to find us. Oh good. Bye."

Click!

"Don't worry my teammate will pick us up in 3...2...1..." suddenly a high-pitched 'screeing' noise erupted in the air and a black jet seemingly from the heavens comes down and a rope is thrown for the two to climb up on. Yoko began climbing but Éclair thought otherwise, "Uh-uh... I lied! I don't wanna go anymore" the French-boy says.

"Sorry, Neo you took the red pill, now, either you come willingly or I throw you in a solitary confinement space aka 'the trunk' and yes this jet does have one."

"NO!" he yells and runs back to his house door only to see many, many black suits blocking it. "Ahh!" he backs away! "Oh, shit! You Americans are scary! Are you all totally insane? Are you all **completely** **high**?" he says.

"Back away or else I'll bring out my secret weapon! You American-assholes!"

Of course they wouldn't back off from his door so he backed away, and said, "You forced me to do this!" and screamed his all-so-invincible secret weapon...

**.  
"MOMMY!"**

Everyone fell over...

"What the hell! Are you serious! You're calling your mom? You French are totally whacked!" Yoko yelled at him, then motioned to the black suits, "Throw him in the trunk." She says finally. One grabs the back of his shirt collar, "Ah! No wait! I change my mind! Ah! No! Not the trun—k! Mmunh-hun!" His muffled cries echo within the trunk. "Ok let's go to Disney World in Florida!" she climbs up the rope into the jet and they...well...jet...

_End of Chapter I _


	2. Smiling?

Disclaimer: Ha! I don't have to disclaim anything! Except maybe Kingdom Hearts...

_Chapter II:_ _Smiling_?

"Here we are: Disneyland." Said Yoko cheerily, look there's our main couple right now...uh oh..." CK looked at her, "What's up?"

"Well, it appears that the main lady and lord are already on the run..." she looked down from the jet to see a bunch of black blobs running around. Two were in front running away from what looked like thousands of tinier ones. "Ok. Give the bow and arrow to me, from now on this mission you are to call me by my codename Sphynx so that no one else can recognize my name."

"Um, ok." Said CK with a big sweat-drop, "Whatever you say, _master_." He stressed the master part.

Yoko then, took aim and fired the first wave of arrows toward the dots from aerial point of view. Because she was so high up the arrows were practically useless and blew away in the wind. She cursed and threw the arrows and bow to the floor.

"I don't think that was the brightest idea Yoko-san—uh, Gomen, Sphynx-sama. If the enemy obtains any one of those arrows they can find out through DNA testing that it was you. The least you can do is wear gloves." said a strange boy that Yoko had never seen before. He had a very weird accent.

Oh great, thought Yoko as the thought of another crazy Asian boy filled in her head. Not that there was a problem with him **_being_** Asian but the last one she worked with would have definitely sent her back to HQ as ashes in a snow globe.

"Uh, yeah... CK, Who is this guy?"

"He's a new member," CK said quickly while not taking his eyes off of the piloting wheel.

She walked right up to the newby's face. "You're new, huh?" this boy had blondish-brown hair and black roots with long bangs, so long that they had to be parted slightly on the right side of his face. He had thick side locks (sideburns w/e) that curled around slightly around his cheek and a freakishly cheery smile that never seemed to fade. His eyes were cerulean blue-green and unlike anything she's ever seen before!

He was pretty thin and could have been mistaken for a short-haired girl at first glance; he's so frail. Even his voice was on the verge of a high and low alto, like how 6 year old boys sound before they grow into their voice at age 12, but _CLEARLY_ he was **_beyond_** 12 years old. "More like 17 to be exact," Yoko said to herself.

"If I were you I'd just use a gun, it gets the job done without any fingerprints."

His voice snapped her out of the trance, "Is it just me or do you look like—forget it, you got a gun?" he reached into one of his invisible pockets and pulled out a pistol, "Only a pistol, huh? With only six shots, there are about **_6 thousand_** people out there kiddo, how am I supposed to go trigger-happy into adrenaline mode sending 6 thousand evil-Martian cross-dressing humans into oblivion...**_with 6 shots_**!"

"Easy!" he hushed her, "I have hundreds of kegs of powder capable of clearing a whole harbor full of ships, all we have to do is parachute it down and shoot it with the pistol. The close kegs will explode the ones surrounding them."

Ok...

So the kid knew how to use what he's got. Has he been in war before or something? If so, then what's with that **_damn smile_**? How do you kill with a smile on your face unless you're a freaking' psycho? He really reminds me of—wait what if he is...! These were some of the thoughts going through Yoko's head. "Whatever let's try it."

-------------------------

The mission was a success! There wasn't a soul left in the destruction. "Um, ok...?" Yoko said as the jet landed and they all got out, "But—"

The strange boy stopped, still smiling, "Yes?" he said,

"But—"

she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him back and forth while saying, _"BUT WE KILLED THE CELEBRITIES WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING!_" she shouted while continuing to shake him.

_End of chapter II_

Japanese Vocab.:

san Miss, Mrs. Mr. Ms.

Gomen (Gomen ne, or Gomen nasai) I'm sorry, Sorry, or I deeply apologize. The latter being the most formal.

Sama used when addressing a master, boss, or person of higher rank or knowledge than you.


	3. Dilemma

_Chapter III_: _A Dilemma_

"Great! Now what do we do, O smart-one?" she said as she threw him to the ground, "We gotta park full of corpses including two famous people...YOU DON'T THINK THE PUBLIC WILL NOTICE?" she turns back to look at her crew only to find that CK and "No Name" were playing video games back on the jet.

Flames popped from the ground as she walked to them, "You bastards, we have the biggest crisis in our lives on our shoulders and you're playing video games!" she settled down, "By the way which game is it?"

"Kingdom Hearts." They both answered. CK was the one playing, "Oh, yeah I've beaten that game before, Sephiroth is a _bitch_ to defeat though." She said.

"We know." They both said at the same time again. "Hey what happened to the steam that was just emanating off you?" CK asked. "There's no point in getting hysterical you know, since you two aren't taking it seriously...besides...I'm not the only one going down! You're all in cahoots with me, so if I go down we all go down!" she laughed giddily. Then the game is paused and Kase jumps into her face, "What? I have to go too? But him..!" he pointed to the new kid, "It was all **_his_** idea in the first place! I outta have you both fired for voluntary murder AND false charge and culpability!"

"Say what!" Yoko yells, the kid just smiles in the background not even arguing with his actions. "I don't even know his **_name_** and you're gonna say that he's my accomplice? Well screw—"

"Rain."

"—your momma...?" she said flabbergasted, she turned to the kid, "Did you just tell me your name?"

He smiled wider (if at all possible) and nodded his head up and down, "Yup! On this mission my codename is 'Rain'"

"Rain? But...what is your real name?" he calmly stated, "It was your rule never speak your name while on a mission." She sighed loudly and grunted as CK smacked her over the head, "Idiot!" he mumbled to her.

"That was so dumb of me! Dumb, dumb, dumb! Doesn't matter! We're still in deep shit unless we figure out a plan...I know! Let's change our organization to WEISS instead of BLANCA." CK looked ashamed of her, "How can you be—YOU CAN'T JUST—"

"Uh, CK just calm down and take deep breaths and calmly—" she was cut right off, "You numbskull WEISS is already taken you can't just take it back like that!" She looked shocked, "WEISS is taken? By who?"

"By Kritiker, remember!" she gasped, "Argh! Damn! I knew that! Argh! I did, really!" CK grabbed her shirt-collar we should throw you in jail for murder and plagiarism!" she slapped his hands, "Let go of me! I didn't know—I mean I did! No! I mean I was just—Oh shut up! Let me talk! How about SCHWARZ instead?"

"That's taken too," said Rain happily. The tension was mounting up in the big, black jet.

"Argh! Double Damn! Well then **you** think of something Newby! Think of something that is believable!" he thought for a moment then stated, "Well if we all go back home...we can pretend none of this ever happened and if the police come to our door we can innocently plead amnesia!" he chuckled happily.

Kase and Yoko looked at each other and looked back at Rain then looked back at each other,

"_I'm down with that_." They said in unison, Rain just chuckled putting a hand behind his back in a nervous gesture, "All right then, we have a plan so let's go—o0o0o...?"

A little ' PING' sound was heard as a bullet went into the floor right in the middle of the threesome's circular standpoint. They all looked around desperately trying to find a culprit, "Dammit Rain! If this is your idea of fun, you could at least let us get a gun to protect **ourselves**!" she yelled at the gun- wielding smiling boy.

"But it's not me." He said still somewhat joyous,

I swear it's impossible to get him upset, Yoko thought.

Then a voice talked from behind, "Hey bitch, you forgot to let me outta your trunk." It said. Yoko turned all white and jumped into Rain's arms. She was sweating like crazy when she realized who it was, "Heh, Heh! H-hi Éclair, funny seeing you here since I thought they had **_locked up_** your little cage."

He was clearly pissed eyes red and face fuming, "YOU'RE TAKING ME HOME RIGHT NOW! OR I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" he shrilled. "Ok. Ok. Mission's over anyway," She was gesturing to move to the controls when he yelled again, and said, "No! You stand back _I'll_ be handling the controls!" he aimed the gun at her face "Um...ok..." she said quickly standing back.

She watched as he was making his way towards one of the levers, "No! Don't pull that!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, "I do whatever the hell I want!" and he pulled it back. There was a deafening sound and all the lights went off and the jet flew into hyperspace, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Everyone yelled as they all blacked out at the same time.

* * *

Yoko woke up with a start, only to find herself outside on the ground, "Argh! Where's the ship?" Yoko asked her self but surprisingly got an answer, "I think it's in there." Rain pointed to a HUGE lake. Yoko was in shock yet again! "Is everyone ok?" she asked, "We're all fine," said CK who was behind her the entire time, "And Éclair?" she asked, he pointed to a large hill where you could see him punching trees and bashing his head against the rocks. 

They all sweat dropped, "He probably wishes he had listened to me..." she said. Then she went quiet as she looked around their surroundings. "Where are we...?" she asked and no sooner had she said that she heard a confused...

"Oro?"


End file.
